Mika
by love-bracelet123
Summary: Rated for InuYasha's mouth. My second summary, i hope ppl will read this one too, it was an awesome idea, dont u think? plz R&R!
1. Intro

Mika

Mika Haritama. That is the name if the main character in my story. She is a neglected dog-demon at the age of 13, and when she goes to school, she gets teased for being a half-breed, a half demon really. Well, this story isn't going to tell itself, so ill just get started.

Disclaimer: If I've said this once, I've said it a thousand times; I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! I only own my own character.

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 1-Intro

"Mom, I'm off for another horrible day at school!" Mika yelled to her mom, a human at the age of 32. Mika's mother, Mrs.Haritama, had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and she was about six feet tall. She was quite tall.

"Brush your hair first! And when you go to school, make sure you follow the rules. I don't want you late again!"

"It's not me mom, I get bullied by all the kids at school, and they make me late!"

"Don't lie to me young lady! Now go brush your hair and get to school!"

She trudged off to the mirror in her bedroom. It was the smallest room in the five-room house, and when she looked in the mirror, an extremely annoyed hanyou looked back at her. Mika had violet hair with silver streaks, and she also had golden eyes, after her father. He had golden eyes, and blue hair. Her violet hair was totally original to herself, nobody in her family had ever had violet hair. But her grandfather did have silver hair. She picked up the brush, and slowly dragged the brush her matted hair, carefully avoiding the little violet dog ears that perched atop her head. While she brushed, she was thinking.

'Why won't mom believe me!" she thought. 'Whenever I tell her the truth, she doesn't believe me, but when I lie, she swallows it up like a glass of water.'

"Mika, you're going to be late for school! Hurry up!"

"Coming mom!"

She grabbed her bag and bounded down the hallway, gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door. Since she was hanyou, she was faster then most people, and she got there fast, with time to spare. She decided to sit under the tree to wait for the bell to ring, but it was a big mistake. Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted up in the air like a rag doll. She growled deep in her throat at the person who had picked her up by the neck of her haori. It was the biggest bully in the school, Kitano, a full wolf demon. He had light brown hair and silver eyes specked with green, and right now they were full of hatred.

"You're late for your punishing!"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, swiping with her claws at Kitano, or Kit for short.

"Oh, look at the half-breed try to attack me! It's almost cute the way she tries so hard."

He tossed her at the ground, and she landed hard. He ran up to her, and slipped a necklace of prayer beads around her neck. She tried to take them off, but they wouldn't move. She bit them, swiped at them, everything. They wouldn't come off.

"What did you do?" She yelled at Kit.

"Just a little something I had my mam whip up!"

'Uh oh, this wont is good. Her mom hates me as much as he does.'

His mam hated half breeds. She prided in her purity, and she just despised half-bloods. By that time, the whole school had crowded around the two, watching the "fight".

"Hey, everyone," he called, "watch this! Mika, sit girl!"

The prayer beads around her neck started to glow, and then before she could react, she was face down in the dirt. At that time, the demon who rang the bell came out, ringing a hand bell as a signal to get to class, and everyone was laughing. There were no other half-breeds at the school, it was just humans and youkais. So nobody there liked her. They headed inside, and it wasn't till about a minute later that she was able to get up, gather her dumped school bag, and head inside. She sat down at her usual space, hoping that her absence wouldn't be noticed, but as what happened every day,

"Mika-Chan, you are late again. Detention for a week!"

Kit smirked, and all the others hid smiles. She just sighed, and got out her books. She lasted until lunch. She sat down, and before she could take a bite of her rice, she heard,

"Mika, sit girl!"

Once again, she was eating dirt, but this time it was different. She got up despite the magic, although it was a major strain, and looked Kit right in the eye.

"When I get back from my trip, you are going down!"

And with that she ran off to her house, out of the school grounds, where nobody could tease her or hurt her. She ran up to her room despite her mom's yelling, grabbed her sword, and ran off.

"Mom, I might not be coming back for a while, just remember that I love you!"

She dashed off into the forest by her house and ran until her moms yelling couldn't be heard anymore. Then she stopped, fell to her knees, and started crying. "Why does the world have to be so cruel!" She screamed to herself. Then the wind changed, and she felt another presence behind her. She sniffed.

'Hmmm, smells of the forest, and a bit of the sea...'

She looked around to see a demon behind her, in fact, a half dog-demon. He had silver hair, golden eyes, and he carried a sword at his side too.

"What's your problem?"

It seemed barbaric to trust this strange demon, but she did anyway.

"All the kids at school, they tease me and make fun of me all because I'm hanyou. Why does everyone despise us?!!"

"Feh, you think you have problems, look at me! I have to travel with a pervert and a little kid!"

"Well, at least you don't get picked on by bullies at school!"

"My brother is out to kill me, Naraku the most evil of demons in the world is after me, and a great dead priestess is out to drag me to hell with her, what is worse?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm better off. Hey, what's around your neck? It looks exactly like what Kit put on me earlier today."

"Well, when Kag-"

"InuYasha! Where are you! Oh, forget it, sit!"

At this word, both inu hanyous were sent into the ground.

"Hey, what was that for wench!"

When he said this, a girl wearing a school uniform stepped out of the bushes, followed a monk dressed in purple, a girl with a boomerang strapped to her back, and a little kitsune.

"We couldn't find you, so we thought that if I sat you, the noise of you hitting the ground would lead us to you. Hey, who's your new friend?"

She looked at her and Mika stared back.

"My name is Mika Haritama. I am twelve years old, daughter of Takishi and Rakitoi Haritama."

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi, the monk is Miroku, the little kitsune is Shippo and the girl in the kimono is Sango. Oh, and the dog-demon is InuYasha."

"OK, nice to meet you all."

She smiled, and got up. Her face was still streaked from crying, but if anyone noticed, they didn't comment. She was glad. She didn't want to explain her situation to anyone else but InuYasha. There was something weird about InuYasha. To her, InuYasha felt like her long lost brother.

Love:Ok ok, I know that there wasn't school in that time, but this is my story, and what I say goes, muahahaha!

Inu:oi, wench, why an I here!?!?

Love: youre here to watch me write my fanfiction, and if you don't like it, you can try to get out.

Inu: you've booby trapped this place, havnt you?

Love: yep.

Inu:Damn

Love: hey, I heard that authoresses/authors could summon things outta thin air... -look of concentration comes over face, and a caramilk bar (don't own) appeared in my hand- Hey, it works! Whattya know!

Inu: hey, can you make up some ramen for me?

Love: sure, why not? –look of concentration, cup of already made ramen in hand- Here you go inuyasha

Inu:yay! Ramen

Love: lol, well everyone, R&R!


	2. Flashback

Hey all, thanks to OokamiHanyou for reviewing!! And no, I don't think InuYasha is her silver haired grandpa, although that is quite funny lol!

(author note) "talking" 'Thinking' –movement-

Chapter 2:Flashback

-blink- She blinked her eyes against the harsh sunlight shining down on her face. 'What happened?' she asked herself, and then the memories of yesterday came back to her.

Flashback

"Here, why don't you come with me and meet Kagome," InuYasha suggested. I stood up, and followed him to a small camp. "Kagome," he said. "Look what I found." A girl with black hair looked up at me.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. What is your name?" Kagome asked me.

"My name is Mika." The dog-demon replied.

"Oh, welcome then." She paused. "I guess you'll be wanting to know everyone's name. The kitsune is Shippo, and demon exterminator is Sango, and the monk is Miroku. And as you probably already know, the other dog-demon is InuYasha." She concluded.

"Hello everyone." she said, and smiled as I sat down.

"I'm making dinner, do you want some?" she asked Mika, stirring the stew that was on the fire.

My stomach grumbled. "Yes please!" she said. She sat down to wait, and looked around. Shippo was playing with some toys, Miroku was sitting close to Sango who was watching the river just past the camp. The next thing Mika saw made her laugh. Miroku's hand started to inch toward Sango's butt. Then it connected into a full out grope. Sango went red, and turned around to face the monk.

"HENTAI!!!" she yelled, and slapped him.

Mika started to laugh, while Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face.

Kagome giggled at her reaction, and spooned Mika out some stew.

"There you go." She said, handing her the bowl. She gobbled it down, and had another bowl after. It was very filling, and after it was finished, she was stuffed.

"Thank-you Kagome!" Mika said, a huge smile on her face.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"Now, you go and sleep over there." InuYasha pointed to a remote spot, under tree shade, but away from the camp. Mika frowned, but obeyed and went over.

"InuYasha, sit boy." Kagome said.

"What was that for wench!?" InuYasha yelled from his make-out session with the ground.

"For making the girl sleep over there." Kagome said simply.

"It was for your own good! She could've been Naraku's minion!" InuYasha argued.

Kagome said nothing, but instead got into her sleeping roll.

"See you in the morning InuYasha." She said. InuYasha got up, the spell had finally worn off, and jumped into his tree. "Damn Kagome" he muttered to himself, as he settled for sleep. Sango gave Miroku one last glare, and also settled for sleep. Finally everyone but me and Miroku was asleep. He started over, but Sango wasn't quite asleep, and smacked him. He sat down again for sleep. Now Mika truly was the only one awake. 'Well' she thought, 'Don't want to be tired in the morning,'. She looked around, and her gaze rested on InuYasha. 'He is almost exactly like my brother, although I don't have a brother.' She thought, before lying down, and drifting off to sleep.

End flashback.

Mika sat up, still blinking in the early morning sun. She sensed a presence, an evil presence coming. 'What's this?' she asked herself, as she stood up and went to the camp. Everyone was bustling around, and then InuYasha stiffened.

"Something's coming." He told them. They turned to look, and then out of the bushes stepped a man in a baboon suit.

------

Love: HAHA! Cliffie!

InuYasha: you're evil! I want to know if we kick Naraku's butt or not!

Kagome: well you'll just have to wait till next chapter.

InuYasha: who asked you!?

Miroku: don't get worked up InuYasha, or you'll get sat. –reaches over for Sango's butt-

Sango: HENTAI! –hits him over head with hirikotsu.

Miroku:Ouch…

Inuyasha:HAHA! Serves you right perv!

Love:-sigh- O well, just another day at my place. –rolls eyes- I need sugar. –makes sugar appear in hand- Now im good! R&R everyone!


End file.
